


Our Little Scott

by OtherBully1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Immorality, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherBully1/pseuds/OtherBully1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little AU on how Scott gained his Alpha powers (I know that canon Scott McCall would probably NEVER do this, but the idea to write this kept coming to me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Scott

**Author's Note:**

> this plagued my mind so much that I actually skipped a class today to go to the library and write this

Alan Deaton had called it a “true alpha.” Deaton, believing himself to know Scott McCall very well, was sure he had drawn the right conclusion. A person like Scott becoming an Alpha was an event with only one explanation. Scott thought it was hilarious that the man actually believed it was some kind of divine intervention or strength of will or whatever bullshit he called it.

But Scott actually played it off quite well and let everyone believe it was true. He was still a generally nice person and his niceness appeared to be the dominant part of his personality. They would never imagine him doing something immoral to gain power. Plus, the fact remained that Scott hadn’t actually intended to gain anything from his actions so maybe what he did wasn’t so bad after all. 

His mother was so proud. Her son was thought to be so pure and humble. Scott’s best friend thought it was the coolest thing in the world. Derek, another good friend to Scott, acted as though he had always known something like this would happen. In telling Derek, his heartbeat remained steady. Scott didn’t really mind lying, especially being the kind of person who didn’t mind doing what he had done to end up in this position. Because of this, Derek couldn’t detect anything suspicious and he, like all the others, foolishly believed he was seeing a great myth come to life through his friend Scott.

Peter Hale was never quite as convinced as the others. Scott knew this but also knew that if Peter ever questioned the validity of his status, he would have a whole group of people accusing him of being bitter and jealous that Scott had become the Alpha he could never be.

And so, it stood to reason that the disappearances and brutal deaths of half the Alphas in the state of California would never be traced to such a sweet boy.


End file.
